Uriah Heep Concerts 2000s
2000 February 10 Lucky & Co Rijssen Netherlands February 11 De Kade Zaandam Netherlands March15 - Nosturi, Helsinki (private concert) May 04 - Randers, Rick's Cafe, Denmark May 05 - Århus (Aarhus), Train, Denmark May 06 - Skanderborg Festival , Denmark May 07 - Copenhagen, Amager Bio, Denmark June 2 - Eschwege Open Air, Germany June 10 - Alsoors/Budapest Open Air, Hungary June 11 - Vienna, Planet Music, Austria June 12 - Excalibur, SMX Terminal, Austria June 13 - Salzburg, Rockhouse, Austria June 13 - Linz Posthof, Austria June 23 - Schleiz, Schleiz Festival, Germany June 24 - Nr Rostock, Festival Open Air in Strandbad Gustrow, Germany June 25 - Dessel Graspop Festival, Belgium July 22 - Hardenberg Podium, Holland July 23 - Lichtenvoorde Oerkracht Festival, Holland August 19 Kortenaken Belgium September 15 - Tel Aviv, Cinerama, Israel December 9 - London, Mermaid Theater, UK (recording of the "Acoustically Driven" CD/DVD) 2001 The Legend Continues Tour with Nazareth and Stray March 14th Folkestone Leeds Cliff Hall UK March 15 Portsmouth Pyramid Centre UK March 16th Bristol Uni UK March 17th Manchester Uni UK March 20th Leeds Met Uni UK March 21st Glasgow Fruit Market UK March 23rd London Astoria UK German/European Tour (German Dates with Survivor, * with Slade) April 5th Hamburg Grosse Freiheit 36 April 7th Hachenburg Rundsporthalle April 8th Pratteln Z7 Switzerland April 10th Schwab Hall Hagenbachhalle April 11th Munich Muffathalle April 12th Filderstadt Filharmonie April 14th Nuremberg - Bau April 15th Schmalkalden MZA April 16th Gerolzhofen MZA April 17th Rastatt Badnerhalle April 19th Kassel Stadthalle Baunatal April 20th Leipzig Haus Auensee April 21st Velten Ofen-Stadt-Halle April 22nd Braunschweig Jolly Joker April 23rd Mannheim Capitol April 25th DresdenAlter Schlachthof April 26th Magdeburg AMO April27th Emden *Nordseehalle April 28th Schwerin *Halle am Funkturm April 29th Koln E-Werk April 30th Saarbruken EZ 2 May 2nd Planet Rock Vienna Austria May 3rd Graz Austria May 4th Kameny MlynChopper Show Ampitheater Czech Republic May 8th Tilburg 013 Holland + Instore gig Bergen op Zoom May 9th Zaandam De Kade Holland North American Uriah Heep.com TOUR June 8th Wheeling West Virginia Capitol Music Hall June 9th - Sterling Heights, Michigan Freedom Hill June 10th - Flint, Michigan Razzamatz June, 12th - Louisville Kentucky Coyotes June 13th Indianapolis, Indiana Eight Second Saloon June 14th - Fort Wayne Indiana Broadripple Place June 15th - West Chicago, Illinios Synergy June 16th - Deerfield Ohio Midwest Fireworks June 18th - Superior, Wisconsin June 19th - Medina Minnesota June 20th - Milwaukee, Wisconsin Shank Hall June 21st - Cleveland Ohio Blind Lemon June 22nd - Springfield, Virginia Jaxx June 23rd - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Iron City Light Amphitheatre Date ?Bang Your Head Festival Balingen, Germany July 20th - Sioux City, Iowa Chautauqua Park July 21st - Brookfield Illinois Brookfest July 22st - Cadott Wisconson Chippewa Valley Fest July 24th -Scranton PA ! Tinks July 26th -Tulsa Oklahoma Curleys July 27th - Ft. Smith, Arkansas J. Michaels Club July 28th -Santa Fe, New Mexico Camel Rock Casino July 29th -Tulsa Oklahoma Classic Rock Cafe August 2nd - Seattle, Washington Ballards Fire House August 3rd - Vanderhoof - British Columbia Rockfest Canada August 4th - Burnaby British Columbia Studebakers August 10th - Henderson Nevada Sunset Station Hotel/Casino August 10th - Henderson Nevada Sunset Station Hotel/Casino August 11th - San Diego, California Brick By Brick August 12th - Los Angeles, California The Greek Theater November 24th Opera House York UK December 7th Magician's Birthday Party Sheperds Bush London UK German/Holland Tour with guests Mostly Autumn December 9th Aladin Bremen Germany December 10th Grosse Freiheit 36 Hamburg Germany December 11th PC 69 Bielefeld December 12th Forum Castrop Rauxel Germany December 13th Connection Bad Laasphe Germany December 21 Hardenberg Podium The Netherlands December 22 Helmond Plato The Netherlands 2002 January 25th Friedrichshafen Germany Messehalle January 26th Linz Austria Posthof January 27th Wien Austria Planet Music January 28th Salzburg Austria Rockhouse May 4th Aschaffenburg Germany May 24th Plato Helmond Holland (support : The Breeze) May 25th Borstrock Festival Holland (with Direct, After Forever, Highway Chile, Piledriver) May 26 Boerderij Zoetermeer Holland (Support : The Breeze) June 28th Wiesen Austria Legends of Rock Festival June 29 Klaam Austria Clam Feste July 3rd Rome Italy Centrale Del Foro Italico July 5th Tuscoland Maderno Italy Campo Sportivo July 6th Roilo Terme Italy Frogstock July 12th Hainfeld Austria Open Air Concert July 19th Faro Portugal Algarve Bikers Festival July 26th Worpswede Germany Musichalle July 27th Rengsdorf Open Air Germany August 3rd Tromso Norway Guffstock August 10th Colmar France Colmar Festival August 17 Ulm Germany Ulm Zelt August 24 Annweiler Germany Bikers Convention September 6th Fort Canning Singapore September 7th Kuala Lumpur Malaysia National Stadium September 27th Bucharest Romania Classic Rock Productions Classic Rock Fest US October 5th Trenton New Jersey October 6th Trenton New Jersey Classic Rock Productions Classic Rock Fest UK The Magicians Birthday Party November 29th London Shepherds Bush UK 2003 26 May USC Druzhba Moscow Russia 27 May Estrada Theatre Volgograd Russia 28 May Colliseum Naberezhnie Chelny Russia 29 May Sport Hall Kirow Russia 30 May Matrix Nizni Novgorod Russia 31 May Moscow Russia (private concert) 2 June Dom Moryakow Vladivostok Russia 4 June Lenin Sportshall Khabarovs Russia 6 June Dom Rybaka Kamchatsky Russia 8 June Sweden Rock Festival Sölvesborg Sweden 20 June Festplatz Quirla Hermsdorf Germany 21 June Nebelhohle Schwenningen Germany 22 June Open Air Wurth Kunzelsau Germany 27 June Arrow Classic Rock Festival Lichtenvoorde Holland 28 June Yukon Bike Show Collombey-Le-Grd. Switzerland 30 July Kleizaal Kortrijk Belgium 31 July Dickies Woodstock Festival Steenwijk Holland 01 August. Plato Helmond Holland 02 August Rock Festival Brienz/Bern Switzerland 09 August Soria Rock Festival Soria Spain 15 August World Nature Festival Münich Germany 16 August Freilichtbühne Waldstadt Wünsdorf Germany 17 August Festival Lorca Spain 16 October Wohl Amphitheater Tel Aviv Israel 17 October Congress Hall Haifa Israel 01 November Ydrogios Thessaloniki Greece 02 November Gagarin 205 Athens Greece 08 November Astoria London England (with Deep Purple) 21 November Ice Hall Helsinki Finland 22 November Saku Suurhall Tallinn Estonia 24 November Hovet Stockholm Sweden 25 November Spektrum Oslo Norway 27 November Liseberghallen Gothenburg Sweden 8 November Baltiska Hallen Malmö Sweden 9 November Scandinavia Congres Center Århus Denmark 30 November KB Hallen Copenhagen Denmark German tour with Blue Oyster Cult 3 December Capitol Theatre Hannover Germany 4 December E-Werk Cologne Germany 5 December Stadthalle Saarburg Germany 6 December Festhalle Durlach Karlsruhe Germany 7 December Capitol Theatre Mannheim Germany 9 December Stadthalle Memmingen Germany 11 December Muffakthalle München Germany 12 December Fabrik Hamburg Germany 13 December Neue Stadthalle Tuttlingen Germany 14 December Stadthalle Lichtenfels Germany 16 December Nurnburg Lowensaal Germany 18 December Filharmonie Filderstadt Stuttgart Germany 19 December Stadthalle Nordenham Germany 21 December Rattenfangerhalle Hamels Germany 2004 February 6th Boerderij Zoetermeer Netherlands February 7th Poppodium Hardenberg Netherlands February 8th Bosuil Weert Netherlands Feb.21 2004 Novesta Hall Zlin Czech Republic Feb.22 2004 Stara Sportova Hall Kosice Slovakia Feb 23 2004 Petofi Hall Budapest Hungary Feb 28 2004 Campo De Futbol Atarde, Granada, Spain (Festival Atarde Vea Rock) April 17 2004 Vuokatti Finland May 22 2004 Harley Davidson Celebration Istanbul Turkey May 25 2004 Duhova Arena Pardubice Czech Republic May 27 2004 Manege Bathmen Netherlands May 28 2004 Music Hall Worpswede Germany May 29 2004 Tent-Festival KulturPur Siegen Germany May 30 2004 HYDE PARK Osnabrück Germany May 31 2004 Spectrum Augsburg Germany June 1 2004 Kammgarn Kaiserslautern Germany June 12 2004 Alsóörs, Lake Balaton, Hungary (5th International Harley-Davidson Festival) June 26 2004 Blues & Rock Useldeng Luxembourg Luxembourg July 2 2004 Rock Night Festival Green Water Slovakia July 31 2004 Open Air im Kurpark Bad Krotzingen Germany August 4 2004 NEUMARKT IN DER OBERPFALZ Germany August 5 2004 Innsbruck Austria (w/ Jethro Tull) August 6 2004 Wiesen Austria (w/ Jethro Tull) August 7 2004 Burg Clam Austria (w/ Jethro Tull) August 20 2004 Open Air Tufertschwil 2004 Tufertschwil Switzerland August 21 2004 A.E.S. Allendorf Event, Monastry Lorsch, Germany September 17 2004 City Sports Hall Miskolc Hungary September 18 2004 Fönix Hall Debrecen Hungary September 19 2004 Sports Hall Szeged Hungary September 29 2004 Caribia, Turku Finland (Support :FIVE FIFTEEN) September 30 2004 Raumanlinna, Rauma Finland (Support :FIVE FIFTEEN) October 1 2004 Bar Café Piccolo, Lappeenranta Finland (Support :FIVE FIFTEEN) October 2 2004 Pakkahuone, Tampere Finland (Support :FIVE FIFTEEN) October 3 2004 Tavastia, Helsinki Finland (Support :FIVE FIFTEEN) October 5 2004 Mondo, Stockholm Sweden (Support Spearfish) October 6 2004 Tradgarn, Gothenburg Sweden (Support Spearfish) October 7 2004 KB, Malmoe Sweden (Support Spearfish) October 8 2004 Amager Bio, Copenhagen Denmark (Support Spearfish) October 9 2004 Skråen Aalborg Denmark October 10 2004 Train Aarhus Denmark October 12 2004 Koncerthuset Stavanger Norway October 13 2004 Rockefeller, Oslo Norway (Support Spearfish) October 29 Liquid Rooms, Edinburgh UK October 30 Sands Centre, Carlisle UK October 31 Academy, Manchester UK November 1 Academy, Liverpool UK November 2 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone UK November 3 Academy, Birmingham UK November 4 Colston Hall, Bristol UK November 6 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG (with special guests White Noise!) November 9 Beau Sejour Centre, St. Peter Port, Guernsey November 27th Uriah Heep live at ZDF german TV December 2 2004 Schlachthof Soest Germany December 3 2004 Neues Theater Emden Germany December 5 2004 Audi Zentrum Flensburg Germany December 6 2004 Alte Oper Erfurt Germany December 7 2004 Michaeliskirche Leipzig Germany December 8 2004 Passionskirche Berlin Germany December 10 2004 Zur Linde Affalter Germany December 11 2004 Stadtgarten Bünde Germany December 12 2004 Stadthalle Deggendorf Germany December 13 2004 Carl Orff Saal München/Gasteig Germany December 15 2004 Scala Ludwigsburg Germany December 16 2004 Kulturhaus Ambach Gotzis Austria December 17 2004 Konzerthaus Ravensburg Germany December 18 2004 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 2005 January 21 MYLOS HALL, THESSALONIKI, Greece January 22 GAGARIN, ATHENS, Greece January 28 Messehalle, Neue Messe Friedrichshafen, Germany (Classic Rock Night with Manfred Man + MC 3 classic Whitesnake) 20.02.05. Concert Hall Moryaki, Petropavlovsk-Kamchatski, Russia 21.02.05 Vladivostok Concert Hall Moryaki Russia 23.02.05. Habarovsk Concert Hall Moryaki Russia 24.02.05. Komsomoisk on Amur Drama Theatre Russia 26.02.05 Culture Centre Trud, Irkutsk, Russia 28.02.05. Krasnoyarsk Big Concert Hall of the Philharmonics Russia 01.03.05 Kemerova The Regional Philharmonics Russia 02.03.05. Tomsk Entertainment and Sports Centre Russia 03.03.05. Novosbirsk Night Club Rock City Russia 04.03.05. Ekateringburg Entertainment Centre Kosmos Russia 05.03.05. Samara Russia 07.03.05. Orsk Ice Arena Russia 08.03.05. Orenburg Ice Arena Russia 29.04.05 Bern, SUI (Bea Nights With Manfred Mann's Earthband & Procol Harum) 06.05.05 KARL RAU HALLE, Reichenbach, Germany 07.05.05 Heidenheim Germany 08.05.05 St. Leon Roth Harres Germany 09.05.05 Colos-Saal, Aschaffenburg, Germany 11.05.05 Spectrum, Augsburg, Germany 12.05.05 Regensburg Kulturspeicher Germany 14.05.05 Lillehammer, NOR Lillehammer Rockefestival 22.05.05 Open Air Herning, DEN (with Deep Purple) 03.06.05 Sportshall, Tromso, Norway 11.06.05 Brně v Bobycentru, Brno, CZR 01.07.05 De Fabriek, Sint-Lievens-Houtem, BEL (with Native Instinct, Y & T) 02.07.05 Weert Bospop Festival Holland 31.07.05 Place Nova-Fribourgo, Estavayer-le-Lac, SUzi (La 15ème édition de l'Estivale Open Air) 05.08.05 Forssa Holjat Festival Finland 06.08.05 Korso Soccer Pitch nr Helsinki Ankka Festival Finland 07.08.05 Haapsalu City, Haapsalu Castle, Tallin, EST (with Alice Cooper) 11.08.05 Rock Festival Venice Italy 09.09.05 Vienna Planet Music Austria 10.09.05 Faak Am See Jack Rocks Open Air Austria 23.09.05 Tentfestival Schupfart Basel Switzerland 30.09.05 Boby Hall Brno Czech Republic 03.12.05 KB HALLEN COPENHAGEN Danmark 04.12.05 CENTRUM OSLO Norway 05.12.05 LISEBERGHALLEN GOTHENBURG Sweden 06.12.05 ARENAEN STOCKHOLM Sweden 08.12.05 ICEHALL HELSINKI Finland 09.12.05 Paviljonki Areena Jyväskylä Finland 10.12.05 CLUB TEATRIA OULU Finland 13.12.05 Boerderij Zoetermeer Netherlands photos 14.12.05 Bosuil Heep in Fanmeeting! Weert Netherlands 16.12.05 SPERGAU STADTHALLE GERMANY 17.12.05 SPEYER HALLE 101 GERMANY 18.12.05 FRIEDRICHSHAFEN BHF FISCHBACH GERMANY 19.12.05 ASCHAFFENBURG COLOS-SAAL GERMANY 21.12.05 DORTMUND WESTFALENHALLE GERMANY 2006 08.02.06 PALACE GROUNDS, BANGALORE, INDIA 10.02.06 MMRDA Grounds Bandra, Mumbai, IND (ONE TREE MUSIC FESTIVAL) 12.02.06 Indoor Tennis Jakarta Indonesia 14.02.06 Shangri-la Ballroom Surabaya Indonesia 17.02.06 BEC TERO HALL, Bangkok Thailand 23.02.06 Heroes of Rock Festival St. Petersburg Russia 24.02.06 JOVTNEV PALACE, Kiev, Ukraine 25.02.06 Opera Theatre Kharkov, Ukraine 26.02.06 YOUTH PALACE YUNOST DONETSK, Ukraine 28.02.06 SPORT PALACE ODESSA, Ukraine 01.03.06 REGIONAL PALACE OF CULTURE NIKOLAEV, Ukraine 02.03.06 CONCERT HALL, YUBILEYNIY Ukraine 05.03.06 SPORT PALACE METEOR, DNEPROPETROVSK Ukraine 06.03.06 SPORT PALACE ZAPOROZH’YE Ukraine 11.05.06 MARKET SQUARE FESTIVAL LOVECH, BULGARIA 19.05.06 Oddablues Odda, Norway 20.05.06 Classic Rock Festival Sandnes, Norway 23.05.06 VARNA BULGARIA 24.05.06 SOFIA BULGARIA 25.05.06 HELSINKI – STOCKHOLM SILJA ROCK BOAT RIDE Finland - Sweden 02.06.06 Vinstra Superrally'06 Norway 09.06.06 LICHTENVOORDE, NED (ARROW ROCK FESTIVAL with Uriah Heep, Whitesnake, Deep Purple, Status Quo, Journey, George Thorogood, John Waite, Roger Waters 11.06.06 Thessaloniki Greece 16.06.06 Bad Bruckena Kurpark Germany 25.06.06 LUBIN, Poland (FESTIVAL) 01.07.06 Unterempfenbach, GER (with 4 Backwoods, Hans Söllner & Bayaman'Sissdem, Visions of Atlantis, Zwoaraloa, Harmful, Coppelius, Uriah Heep) 02.07.06 Vilnius, LIT ( no show ) Rock Legends Festival 07.07.06 Wiesen, AUT (LEGENDS OF ROCK OPEN AIR, with URIAH HEEP,KEITH EMERSON, WISHBONE ASH, MELANIE) 08.07.06 Huttwil, SUI (ROCK SOUND FESTIVAL) 15.07.06 Vaasa, FIN (ROCKPERRY FESTIVAL, with Yö, Kolmas Nainen, Uriah Heep, Neljä Ruusua, Pelle Miljoona & Rockers, Värttinä, 22 Pistepirkko, Wild Force, Lauri Tähkä & Elonkerjuu, Erja Lyytinen) 29.07.06 AM NECKER SEEBRONN Rotenburg, GER (ROCK OF AGES FESTIVAL, with TWISTED SISTER, URIAH HEEP, UFO, ASIA, SWEET, FISH, GOTTHARD, SOUL DOCTOR, EVIDENCE OF ONE) 30.07.06 ROOTS ROCK FESTIVAL NIDRUM, BELGIUM 03.08.06 Zajecar, SER (Gitarijada Rock Festival) 19.08.06 Schneeberg Venue: Strandbad Filzteich GERMANY 26.08.06 ARAD ROMANIA 16.09.06 The "Color Festival" Boat From Oslo/NORWAY to DENMARK 21.09.06 Maria Angola Lima, PERU 23.09.06 Brasília Minas Tênis Clube Brasília, BRAZIL 27.09.06 Canecão, Rio de Janeiro, BRA ROCK IN CONCERT BRAZIL FESTIVAL Bands: Uriah Heep, King Bird, Apocalypse 28.09.06 Via Funchal, São Paulo, BRA ROCK IN CONCERT BRAZIL FESTIVAL Bands: Uriah Heep, Pedra, Salário Mínimo, Tropa de Shock 13.10.06 Pavilion, Broadstairs Kent 19.10.06 M/S Cinderella (Fun Club) Viking Line Sweden (Boat trip) 21.10.06 Nordhordlandhallen Knarvik, Norway 29.10.06 Sala Palatului Bucharest, Romania 08.11.06 Boerderij Zoetermeer, Netherlands 09.11.06 Hanenhof, Geleen, NED (Support AVALON) 11.11.06 PowerPark ( Rock Show ) Alahärma Finland 13.11.06 Tavastia, Helsinki Finland (Acoustic show) 14.11.06 Pakkahuone, Tampere Finland (Acoustic show) 15.11.06 Rock Cafe, Tallinn Estonia (Acoustic show) 17.11.06 Prima, Vasteraas Sweden (Acoustic show) 18.11.06 Det Rode Sjohus, Stavanger Norway (Acoustic show) 19.11.06 Ricks, Bergen Norway (Acoustic show) 20.11.06 Rockefeller, Oslo Norway (Acoustic show) 21.11.06 Amager Bio, Copenhagen Danmark (Acoustic show) 23.11.06 Köln E- werk Venue change GERMANY 24.11.06 Hannover Theatre am AEGI GERMANY 25.11.06 Karlsruhe Brahmssaal GERMANY 27.11.06 Munich Deutches Theatre GERMANY 29.11.06 Stuttgart Hegelsaal GERMANY 30.11.06 Bielefeld Ostkerhalle GERMANY 01.12.06 Bremen Glocke GERMANY 02.12.06 Merkers Adventuremine GERMANY 04.12.06 Berlin Friedrichstadtpalast GERMANY 06.12.06 Mannheim Musensaal GERMANY 07.12.06 Wiesbaden Kurhaus GERMANY 08.12.06 Furth St. Paul Kirch GERMANY 09.12.06 Pratteln Z7 SWITZERLAND 11.12.06 Hamburg Operettenhaus GERMANY 12.12.06 Hallen Steintorvariete GERMANY 13.12.06 Dresden Kulturpalast GERMANY 14.12.06 Bamburg Konzertsaal GERMANY 2007 14.04.07 Katinkulta, Vuokatti, FIN (Rockin'70's Festival with Nazareth) 12.05.07 Bayreuth Maisel Rock Festival (w/ Manfred Mann) Germany 27.05.07 Reykjavík Laugardalshöll Music Hall (with Deep Purple) Iceland 06.07.07 Saint Polten Lovely Days Festival Austria 07.07.07 Peine, Germany 13.07.07 Vizovice Masters of Rockfestival Czech Republic 14.07.07 Parainen, FIN Rock 'N' Rowlit (w/ Leningrad Cowboys & Boney M.) 15.07.07 Guildford, Surrey GuilFest, Stoke Park UK 20.07.07 Tall Ships’ Races, Kotka, Finland (with Dave Edmunds & Gary Moore) 21.07.07 Breitenbach, GER (Open air) 26.07.07 Keitelejazz, Äänekoski, FIN (with The Pirates) 27.07.07 Club Umpitunneli, Tornio, Finland 28.07.07 Seinäjoki Vauhtiajot, FIN (with Motörhead) 29.07.07 Zalau Piata Centrala, Open Air Romania 31.07.07 Tarracina, Il Molo Italy 04.08.07 Timisora Open Air Romania 10.08.07 Langesund Wrightegaarden, Norway 24.08.07 Pfullendorf Germany 25.08.07 Feldkirchen Stadtsaal Feldkirchen, Austria 30.09.07 Open Air Sibiu Romania 11.10.07 Amphi Wohal, Tel-Aviv Israel 12.10.07 Shuni Fortess, Binyamina Israel 14.10.07 Open Air Concert Oradea Romania 16.10.07 Becker Brau Live club Bucharest Romania 18.10.07 The Steel Arena, Kosice Slovakia 19.10.07 CCA NAU Kiev Ukraine (Culture Club) 21.10.07 UCIC, Sevastopol Ukraine (Culture Club) 24.11.07 Motorpark, Alaharma Finland (w/Alice Cooper) 25.11.07 Jaahalli Helsinki Icehall, Helsinki Finland (w/Alice Cooper) 26.11.07 Teatria, Oulu Finland (w/Alice Cooper) 28.11.07 Olympen, Lund Sweden (w/Alice Cooper) 29.11.07 Ballerup Superarena, Copenhagen, Denmark (w/Alice Cooper) 01.12.07 Mau Club Rostock Germany 02.12.07 Trauma Kiel Germany 03.12.07 MEYER MUSIC HALL, BRAUNSCHWEIG Germany 04.12.07 BRÜCKENFORUM BONN Germany 06.12.07 ALTER SCHLACHTHOF DRESDEN Germany 07.12.07 HALLE GARTLAGE OSNABRÜCK Germany 08.12.07 KREUZ FULDA Germany 09.12.2007 MATRIX BOCHUM Germany 10.12.2007 GETAWAY SOLINGEN Germany 12.12.2007 COLOS-SAAL ASCHAFFENBURG Germany 13.12.2007 SPECTRUM AUGSBURG Germany 14.12.2007 SALIER HALLE WINTERBACH Germany 15.12.2007 LOKHALLE LOSHEIM Germany 16.12.2007 Z7 PRATTELN Switzerland 2008 18.01.08 Lantaarn Hellendoorn Netherlands 19.01.08 Plato Helmond Netherlands 20.01.08 Boerderij Zoetermeer Netherlands 25.01.08 Principal Club Thessaloniki Greece 26.01.08 Fuzz Club Athens Greece 27.03.08 Petofi Hall Budapest Hungary 28.03.08 Divadlo Arena Bratislava Slovakia 16.05.08 Open air Satu Mare Romania 17.05.08 Open air Arena Ion Tiriac, Brasov Romania 18.05.08 Open air Barlad Romania 21.05.08 BZK Oktiabrskyi, St Petersburg Russia 21.06.08 Open air Reutte Austria 27.06.08 TT Assen Assen Netherlands 28.06.08 Patronaat Haarlem Netherlands 18.07.08 Bikefestival, Sumiswald, Switzerland 20.07.08 Clam Castle, Klam, Austria 24.07.08 Rottenburg Prison Rottenburg Germany 25.07.08 Rottenburg-Seebron, Germany, Rock of Ages festival (headliner) 26.07.08 Zwarte Cross Festival Lichtenvoorde, Netherlands 02.08.08 Bikersfest Berlin German 06.08.08 Heitere Magic Night of Rock Zofingen Switzerland 08.08.08 Picture On Festival Bildein Austria 21.08.08 Imatra, Finland Rock To The River Festival (headliner) 22.08.08 Jazztori Lahti, Finland 23.08.08 Jazz Market Lahti Finland 30.08.08 Festival Kaliningrad Russia 07.09.08 Miners Day Festival Havirov Czech Republic 10.10.08 H20 Reichenbach, Germany 11.10.08 Badner Halle, Rastatt, Germany 12.10.08 Circus Krone Munchen, Germany 14.10.08 Garage Saarbrucken Germany 15.10.08 Löwensaal Nürnberg Germany 17.10.08 Hessenhalle Giessen Germany 18.10.08 Karl Rau Halle Heidenheim Germany 19.10.08 Schlachthof Dresden Germany 21.10.08 Postbahnhof Berlin Germany 22.10.08 Jolly Joker Braunschweig Germany 24.10.08 Halle Gartlage Osnabruck Germany 25.10.08 E-Werk Köln Germany 27.10.08 Small Arena Pardubice Czech Republic 28.10.08 Lokoomotiva Pliizen Czech Republic 29.10.08 Masters of Rock Café Zlin Czech Republic 31.10.08 Rock Café Tallin Estonia 01.11.08 K-Team Päivät, Fair Center, Helsinki Finland 02.11.08 Tavastia Club Helsinki Finland 04.11.08 Forum Palace Vilnius Lithuania 05.11.08 Progresja, Warsaw Poland 06.11.08 Gasometer Viena Austria 07.11.08 Stadtsaal Burghausen Germany 08.11.08 Volkshaus Zurich Switzerland 09.11.08 Rolling Stone Milan Italy 11.11.08 Biebob Vosselaar Belgium 13.11.08 Atak Enschede Holland 14.11.08 P3 Purmerend Holland 16.11.08 The Junction Cambridge England 17.11.08 The York Duchess York England 18.11.08 Academy 2 Manchester England 20.11.08 Garage Glasgow Scotland 21.11.08 Holmfirth Picturedrome Holmfirth England 23.11.08 Astoria London England 28.11.08 Club Sidia, Olomouc Czech Republic 04.12.08 Club 22, Athens Greece (Acoustic show 1 hr) 13.12.08 Hala Tivoli Ljubljana Slovenia 2009 26.03.09 Viking Cinderella boat, Sweden (This is a boat that operates between Stockholm in Sweden and Mariehamm at Åland Islands in Finland) 04.04.09 Snowpenair Kleine w/Jo Cocker Scheidegg Switzerland 09.05.09 Savonski Brod Croatia 15.05.09 Liberec Czech Republic 16.05.09 Zámecký amfiteátr, Buchlovice, Czech Republic (support: CIMENT) 21.05.09 Grand concert Hall Oktyabrsky, St. Petersburg Russia (electric show) 22.05.09 Kryska, St. Petersburg Russia (acoustic show) 01.06.09 Indigo 2 London UK (Childlinerock2 2009) 03.06.09 Sweden Rock Festival Headline Stockholm Sweden 18.07.09 Festival Banja Luca REPUBLIKA SRPSKA - BOSNIA UND HERZEGOVINA 08.08.09 Cambridge Rock Festival Cambridge UK 22.08.09 City Square Linz Austria 28.08.09 Summerdays festival Arbon Switserland 04.09.09 De Pul Uden Netherlands 05.09.09 TRIX XI - Hof ter Loo Antwerp Belgium 06.09.09 The Olympia, Paris France (with Blue Oyster Cult) 08.09.09 The Rock Copenhagen Denmark 09.09.09 Posterrn Odense Denmark 10.09.09 Fermaten Herning Denmark 11.09.09 Soenderborghus Sonderborg Denmark 12.09.09 Boerderij Zoetermeer Netherlands 09.10.09 Anar Reiband, Moscow Russia (Private Gig) 16.10.09 Sport & Concert Complex/Concert Hall Yerevan Armenia 04.11.09 The Garage at Highbury London, ENG (Classic Rock Roll of Honor Show) 12.11.09 Rosenhof Osnabrück Germany 13.11.09 Halle 101 Speyer Germany 14.11.09 Outback, Bad Arolsen Germany 16.11.09 Forum Kloster, Gleisdorf Austria 17.11.09 Szene Wien Austria 18.11.09 Roter Saal Spielberg Austria 20.11.09 Mühltalhalle, Bad Rappenau Germany 21.11.09 KUFA, Krefeld Germany 22.11.09 Garden Club Whintertur Switzerland 24.11.09 Z7 Pratteln Switzerland 26.11.09 Tonhalle, München Germany (Supporting Manfred Mann) 27.11.09 Hessenhalle, Alsfeld, Germany 28.11.09 Jakob-Kiefer-Halle, Bad Kreuznach, Germany (Supporting Manfred Mann) 30.11.09 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 01-12.09 Spectrum Augsburg Germany 02-12-09 Lidovy dum Kbely Praque CZ 03.12.09 Die Halle, Reichenbach, GER 04.12.09 Stadthalle, Schweinfurt, GER 05.12.09 Vachwerk (+ The Sweet) Vacha, Germany 07.12.09 Colos-Saal Aschaffenburg, Germany 08.12.09 Brückenforum Bonn Germany 10.12.09 Zeche Bochum, Germany 11.12.09 Music Hall Worpswede Germany 12.12.09 CD-Kaserne Celle Germany 13.12.09 Fabrik Hamburg Germany 15.12.09 Postbahnhof Berlin, Germany 17.12.09 bigBOX (+ Earthband, Sweet) Kempten Germany 18.12.09 Kulturspeicher Regensburg, Germany 19.12.09 Gusswerk Salzburg Austria (Supporting Manfred Mann)